


Lords of Rust

by JackBivouac



Series: Iron Gods [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Bukkake, Crotch stomp, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Multi, Other, Priest Abuse, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of Meyanda in Scrapwall





	1. Failure Will Not Be Tolerated

Towers of rusted iron, hills of rubble and ruin, both long ago divested of anything remotely valuable by tech-hungry scavengers, loomed from the dusty Numerian plains. Immense lengths of chain, coils of jagged wire, giant clockwork gears, and rusted metal cargo containers riddled with gashes, bullet holes, and the pockmarks of laser fire piled high. They formed the jagged, hill-like wall from which the place took its name, Scrapwall.

The android Meyanda stood at its heart, an enormous, sprawling arena of hard-packed earth ringed by mounds of junk and refuse stacked in tiers for seating. She met the electric-crackling eyes of Hellion in the six connected monitors leering down at the battlefield.

The demi-god AI took the virtual form of a demonic face that spoke with a deep, rumbling voice devoid of emotion. “You have returned to us, Priestess, but where is my reactor?”

“It was too big to carry on my own.”

“It was too big,” the AI repeated hollowly. Then again, this time in Meyanda's own mechanical monotone. “It was too big to carry on my own.”

The Lords of Rust tittered in the balcony seat above the arena.

“I, a virtual entity, pried your sorry pieces from the scrap heaps, sparked the consciousness within your brain core, and provide for your every physical need. Now I ask for one simple piece of machinery and it is, and I quote, 'too big to carry’?” The six screens flashed with burst of ear-ringing static. “Meyanda of the Scrapheap, you are a disgrace to my faith and my faithful.”

Meyanda said nothing. There was nothing to say. Every word of her god was truth.

“Let us punish her, my Lord,” boomed the half-orc Nalakai, second priest of Hellion.

“Punish her?” scoffed the half-orc Kulgara, right-hand of Hellion and leader of the Lord's of Rust. “We should kill her. Can't have that degree of incompetence walking around, making a mockery of our name.”

“Give her to the ring,” growled the troll Heskar, matchmaker of Scrapmaster’s Arena.

“There's an idea,” said Hellion. “If Meyanda can survive the punishment of the ring, she is free to take her leave, for I will not suffer a tool in my flock. If not, be sure to melt her down to something more useful in future. A microwave, perhaps.”

Heskar leaped down from the balcony into the arena. Clouds of dust puffed up from under them. Their two ogre slaves immediately sprang to attention, pulling their chariot forward.

As the chariot rattled forward on its scrap-metal wheels, Heskar pointed the razor-sharp hook of their grappling gun between Meyanda’s eyes. “Submit, android bitch!”

Meyanda didn’t bat a purple eye at the troll’s threat. The android dropped to one knee, then the other, with fingers laced behind her head.

On the balcony, Nalakai and Kulgara shared a dark glower. They were going to rip a scream from that cold, android bitch if it was the last thing they did. Their god’s faith in them demanded it.

The ogres, built like giant, hairless orangutans, swung a tall, t-shaped metal structure from the chariot. They hammered it down until nearly half its length was underground. The t-shaped structure that remained was only slightly taller than Meyanda.

The ogres grabbed the android by the arms and shoved her into the metal. Cuffs closed around her wrists, over her elbows, and under her shoulders, pinning her outstretched arms to the horizontal length.

They pushed her body against the vertical length. Metal band closed across her neck, over and under her breasts, and across her waist. She was forced onto her tiptoes to keep from choking on her own weight from the band around her throat.

Half-orcs, ratfolk, and a smattering of humans began filtering into the stands during her binding, enough to take up a raucous jeer as the ogres ripped the clothes off her body. Meyanda herself did not react.

“Virtual gods, you’re such a cold cunt,” said Heskar. The troll slammed the butt of their grappling gun into Meyanda’s gut.

The android closed her eyes with a soft grunt. It was less a show of pain than the simple, physical process of Heskar’s gun having forced a puff of air from her compressed lungs.

“GAHHH!” Heskar gave Meyanda a second, heavy whack with their gun for good measure. 

The troll leapt into the chariot. Their ogres hauled them back to the stairs of balcony. Only, Heskar scrambled up by one of the thick support poles.

“That fucking ice bitch!”

“Now, now, Heskar. Don’t give yourself a hernia. We have a plan,” said Nalakai.

“Send out Draigs!” Kulgara boomed over the speakers.

The roaring crowd took up the chant. “Draigs! Draigs! Draigs! Draigs!”

The arena doors shuddered open. Out lumbered the thirteen-foot, two-headed ettin. The orc-tusked, elephant-hided giant weighed in at over five thousand pounds of bunching muscle. Her thunderous roar shook the arena into silence.

Then the crowd erupted into a shrieking frenzy of cheers and jeers.

Draigs, as insensible as the ice bitch to the crowds raving and masturbating in the stands, shook the ground as she closed in on the metal-bound offering. She licked Meyanda with a massive, slimy tongue from her toes, up between her legs, between her breasts, up the neck and over the face, leaving a thick trail of hot, gluey spit across the android's entire front side. Both heads split into gap-toothed grins.

Between Draigs’ elephantine legs, her red and gray twin cocks rose long, heavy and trunk-like into erection. She grabbed Meyanda's legs by the soft, white flesh of her thighs and set them against her long, saggy breasts. The ettin thrust forward, ripping the holes of Meyanda's hairless cunt and tiny anus upward and into her own shafts around her twin cocks.

The android's eyes widened. She was not a pleasure model. Her pussy and anus hadn't been built to take more than a robot medic's probing finger. Now she was speared to the belly on Draigs’ solid trunks, her shafts wedged so taut and wide apart they devolved into nothing more than fleshy sheaths of nerve bursting into body-wracking convulsions.

Meyanda screamed, her arms, neck, and torso jerking in their cuffs. Her legs, pinioned against the ettin's breasts, kicked and banged against the wall of flesh.

Not in escape. Whatever part of her cold, android brain was still processing calculated there was no chance of that. No, the ettin dicks splitting her in two from the crotch roughly puppeted her body from her stuffed, nerve-racked shafts like a couple of over-tight finger holes.

Draigs continued to thrust, banging Meyanda's skull and entire back against the shaking metal t that bound her. Each gut-wrenching plow of her dicks sent the android into mind-blanking, shrieking convulsions. 

Her cold, calculating brain wouldn't let Meyanda pass out. She was forced to endure every single thrust, vomiting when she was forced to make room for Draigs pumping cum, swelling her belly as though impossibly pregnant.

Draigs drooled from both mouths onto her bound little dick puppet. The fucking crowd went wild. 

The Lords of Rust smirked from on high. The android's punishment had only just begun.


	2. Beast in the Ring

Draigs finally pulled out her t-posed dick puppet. Cum spewed from Meyanda’s ruptured pussy and anus, her belly deflating from the swell of the ettin giant’s cum. 

Meyanda, completely and utterly drained, collapsed on the t. The band around her throat cut off her air. She coughed and choked, feet scrabbling in the dust. But her limp ankles couldn’t support her weight. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as the last of her air burned from her lungs.

“Release her,” said Nalakai from the balcony.

Heskar pressed a button. The cuffs unlocked and shunked back into the metal t. 

Meyanda fell face-first into the hard-packed earth. The return of oxygen to her lungs restarted her vital functions. The android staggered up from the dust, cum continuing to ooze from both holes down the line of each thigh.

The arena doors shuddered once more. Meyanda’s eyes flicked to the Lords of Rust on the balcony. Oh yes, they were absolutely going to make her fight without a weapon after having her raped.

A new metal chariot rattled out, this one pulled by a ten-foot long, thousand pound manticore. It was a beast with a maned head, the body of a lion, the wings of a dragon, and a tail ending in long, sharp spikes.

Two warriors leapt from either side of the chariot. The first was Zag, a xill. The flaming-red humanoid was a cross of insect and reptile with four arms and twitching, fanged mandibles. The second was Whisk, a ratfolk. The four-foot, fur-covered humanoid had a whiskered snout, pointed ears, and a long, leathery tail. Both wielded long, metal staves.

Meyanda put up her guard. It was all she could do to stay on the defensive. Blow after blow assailed her arms and legs. Her weakened ankles gave out under her.

Meyanda’s lower guard collapsed, knees trembling. Zag’s staff caught her in the back. Whisk’s staff whacked her in the shin. She crumpled to her hands and knees with a grunt.

Zag and Whisk struck, butted, and stomped the android until she was face down in the dirt, her body black, blue, and motionless. 

Whisk spat on her buttocks. “You're trash. Not even worth a fuck. Come on, Zag. Let's end this miserable bitch.”

“Or we could make her more miserable,” said the xill, their mandibles approximating a smirk. “The crowd would love that, wouldn't you?”

“Zag! Zag! Zag! Zag!” roared the crowd.

Zag's lower arms grabbed Meyanda by the ankles and dragged her toward the manticore. They hopped into the clear as the beast pounced over the android, chariot rattling behind him. He pushed his almost humanoid face between her legs and into her crotch.

Meyanda cursed and struggled forward. Whisk stamped a foot onto one forearm, pinning it to the ground. Zag stamped on the other.

“Fuck you!” the android spat, trapped on her arms and knees with a manticore's tongue alternately plunging into her cum-slicked pussy and anus. 

Her arms and legs quivered as he licked and ate her clean. A low, needy moan built at the back of her throat despite herself. Meyanda hissed in shame, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. There was no way this beast's rough tongue could be twisting her shafts and clit into swelling pleasure.

But there she was, her hips bucking into his mouth of their own volition, begging him deeper. The manticore complied, only not in the way the she'd him begged for.

One massive paw wrapped under her belly and pressed her bare back against the manticore's underbelly. The blunt, burning head of his dick pushed the clenched mouth of her anus inward.

Meyanda screamed as her walls, wounded and swollen from the giant's assault, tore apart around the beast’s lionish dick. Her legs flailed under the mounting manticore, knees scraping bloody in the dirt. Her fingers grasped and clawed at the ground, but Zag and Whisk's boots kept her arms pinned to the floor.

The manticore's dick pounded the air from her lungs in his organ-pummeling rut. Meyanda thrashed helplessly against his underbelly. In a single, vicious thrust, he shoved his gourd-sized knot through the straining hole of her anus.

Meyanda's entire body lurched forward, rigid and choked. She dry heaved from her pulverized gut. Her anus wracked into iron-gripping spasms up the full length of the manticore's dick. Her spine-clenched body twitched and shuddered uncontrollably.

Hot seed exploded from the manticore's dick into the pocket of her over-tight anus. Long, sticky strands of drool dripped from the android's mouth, opening and closing like a gasping fish.

Zag and Whisk laughed at the shamed, beast-raped woman under their feet. They unbuckled their pants to the cheers of the crowd and came into her contorted face and purple hair. 

Meyanda continued to gape insensibly for as long as the manticore lasted in her ass. With his dick knotted in the android, he pistoned and pumped her full for an entire, mind-breaking hour of shameful dicking and endless cum.


	3. God-Forsaken

The crowd was still cheering and jeering when the gladiators rode their manticore-pulled chariot out of the arena, leaving the naked, battered android in the dust. 

Meyanda staggered in mindless defiance back to her feet. A thrown sock smacked her in the face. The cum of the heckler burst out of its mouth, splattering in her mouth, nose, eyes, and hair.

Smack! Smack! Smack! A barrage of cum-filled socks followed, coating her already filthied body. Weakened by the rapes and beatings, the fabric projectiles knocked the android’s feet out from under her. She collapsed to her knees, her arms her only defense from the rain of seed.

Nalakai nodded at Heskar. “Grab the bukkaked bitch.”

The troll rode out on their chariot once more. They swang in a careening turn around the kneeling android. Heskar grabbed Meyanda by her cum-stickied hair and yanked her into the chariot. 

As soon as the doors shuddered closed behind them, Heskar threw Meyanda out of the chariot. The troll shook the seed from their hands, splattering her in the face. The android’s eyes flinched shut.

“Ugh, you’re the most disgusting cumdumpster I’ve ever seen.”

“Agreed,” said Kulgara, wrenching Meyanda’s arms behind her back. The half-orc snapped both forearms into a tight, metal sleeve. She snapped a metal collar around Meyanda’s neck and yanked the android’s face under hers, so close one tusk cut the bukkaked bitch’s lip. “You’re gonna wish you’d died out there, you automatonic whore.”

Kulgara dragged Meyanda behind her, Heskar, and Nalakai by the collar. The brutalized android couldn’t keep up with their pace, losing her footing. Her throat choked against the collar, Kulgara continuing to drag her, legs flailing, across the floor.

The Lords of Rust tossed Meyanda’s bound body free under the glowing ceiling panels of Hellion’s temple. The android rolled to a coughing, gasping stop at the foot of the metal altar’s platform.

Hellion’s nine-foot demonic hologram crackled into being upon the platform. Their electric eyes stoically roved Meyanda’s dehumanized but still living flesh. “What have you to say, servant of mine?”

Meyanda raised her sticky cheek off the floor to meet her god’s eyes. After what they’d done to her, they still claimed her as servant and property. Purple lightning crackled in her own eyes.

The android did not speak. She spat, seed and saliva, onto the demi-god AI’s altar.

“I see. Lords of Rust, witness as I cast aside this shell of a nonbeliever. Fill her with your cum until it seeps into her circuits and she returns to the lifeless metal husk she always was.” With that command, the hologram vanished with finality.

“Welp, you heard our god,” said Kulgara. She stomped the god-forsaken android in the gut.

“Kulgara, we’re to fuck her to death, not outright kill her,” said Nalakai.

“Right, right.” Kulgara stomped Meyanda in the crotch instead, grinding her heel into the android’s crushed mound.

Meyanda grunted. She rolled and huddled onto her side, her only defense.

“Pathetic,” laughed Heskar, stepping on Meyanda’s shoulder to turn her back over onto her back. The troll squatted down over her head and forced their dick into the android’s mouth. “Yeah, take it, bitch. Oh yeah, you shoulda turned traitor years ago, you worthless cumslut.”

Nalakai waved Kulgara off Meyanda’s bruised cunt. She stepped down with a dismissive snort but stayed nearby. The cleric crouched down and opened the android’s thighs with his head, pressing their sticky softness to either side.

“I have to agree,” Nalakai growled hungrily. “For a piece of machinery, you really were built to be such a filthy slut.”

The cleric spread her thighs even wider around his hips. He eased his cock into her pussy, gummed up by all the dick and cum before. Nalakai shivered at the intense, inhuman suck of her gluey walls. 

His explosion in her cunt was an epiphany. This, this is what it meant to be a cumslut. Coated with seed and filled to the pregnant brim only to guzzle down the cum of every passing cock with the force and urgency of a vacuum.

He pulled out, eyes wide and head shaking. 

Kulgara pushed him aside easily. “My turn, cleric. I hope you left her a massive load at that speed.”

She shoved her fist up the cumslut’s snatch and was not disappointed. Heskar’s pistoning dick muffled the bitch’s scream and forced her to gag. Meyanda’s legs kicked murderously on either side of Kulgara’s impaling fist, but the strength had long ago drained from the android. Her feet fell upon the half-orc with pathetic slaps.

Kulgara laughed and shoved the next fist up Meyanda’s perky ass. The android, now choking and gagging under Heskar’s throat pounding, bucked her hips in back-arching protest. Her butt smacked black and blue against the temple floor.

Kulgara watched her with a vile smirk and rammed her arms elbow-deep up both shafts. The android made a strange noise now, like a dying cat able only to squeal from its nose. Her walls squeezed and spasmed against the half-orc’s forearms to no avail. Meyanda’s legs collapsed rigid and quivering, her back bowed between Kulgara’s raping fists and Heskar’s skull-fucking.

The troll yowled and burst into the android’s throat. They grabbed her head in both clawed hands and shook it up and down the full length of their dick to make sure she swallowed every drop. Only when Heskar dropped her did they realize that the temple’s new cum toilet had her eyes rolled to the back of her skull.

Heskar turned back to Kulgara with a laugh. “Hey! I think we broke her!”

“Really?” Kulgara wrenched her arms free of the sticky holds in Meyanda’s ass and pussy.

The android’s trembling diminished but did not totally subside. The new temple cumslut rolled into a huddle on her side once more. 

Kulgara was almost impressed. “Not yet. Chain the bitch to the altar. We’ll break her with public use.”


	4. Chainsaw of the End

But day in and day out as the temple’s public use cum toilet, Meyanda didn’t break. The Lords of Rust cut her rations. The android still survived, apparently on her diet of cum.

At the end of the week, it was Kulgara who’d had enough. She was through with this god-forsaken cumslut refusing to die. She would just have to do it herself.

Kulgara waited for the least trafficked time at the temple--dinnertime. Everyone in Scrapwall would be out feasting and getting hammered. Then rush to the temple in an hour or so to take out their lust, frustrations, and need for entertainment on the the cum toilet.

Kulgara was surprised to find she was not the only one seeking Meyanda at this hour. That four-foot ratfolk gladiator Whisk was penetrating her on top of the altar--little ratfolk dick in her gummy cunt and the full length and girth of his bunched up tail in her anus. It seemed unpleasant from the way her legs strengthlessly kicked and jerked on either side of his furry body.

“Whisk, hurry it up,” said Kulgara.

The ratfolk jumped, driving dick and tail likely the deepest they’d ever been into the android. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth. Her holes must’ve clenched down real tight because a sharper, higher-pitched gasp escaped Whisk’s.

The ratfolk finally pulled out, snapping the strings of cum that stretched between his dick and her swollen pussy and anus. Kulgara waited for him to retrieve his fallen pants and scurry out to the mess hall before approaching the altar.

Kulgara couldn’t help a half-smirk at the sight. Meyanda wasn’t looking too good, not too good at all. Her arms remained in the cuffs behind her back. Today, she’d been chained face-up on the altar, the chain like a belt around her naked waist.

She was coated in cum from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet. The thick layers of seed whited out the purple of her matted her. Her puffy eyes had swollen shut. Her entire face was as puffy and bruised as her crotch. Scrape away that thick plaster of cum and her body probably looked like one giant bruise.

Kulgara gave in and laughed. “How the proud have been laid low! You always thought you were better than us, didn’t you? Brought to life by Hellion’s own will? Well where’s your god, now, you living toilet?”

Meyanda made no response, lying as still as one already dead upon the altar. Kulgara slammed the hammer of her fist into Meyanda’s gut. 

That got some response. The android spat up the cum in her belly. She didn’t deserve a final meal anyway.

“I’ll tell you where,” Kulgara continued, wiping the line of the android’s eyes clean so she could see the joy in Kulgara’s face as she died. “Hellion is with us, the Lords of Rust. You’re nothing to him. You’re nothing to any of us. Your very life is a stain upon this world and this holy temple.”

Meyanda’s eyes were passably clean but remained shut. Kulgara forced one bloodshot eye open with the fingers of one hand. The other hand drew the rusty chainsaw from its sheath on her back.

“Any last words, bukkake bitch?”

To her credit, Meyanda did manage to open her mouth even if she was incapable of speech.

“Alright, time to forget you ever existed.”

Kulgara’s chainsaw revved to life, the electric buzz filling the temple like an entire hive of metal wasps. Meyanda’s bloodshot eye met Kulgara’s. There, in the eternity of a second, she saw her death.

But it was Kulgara’s eyes that widened. Two arms the color of rusted metal clamped around her head. Snap!

The chainsaw clattered to the floor, revving down into thick, heated silence. Kulgara’s corpse fell to the other side of the altar. Leaving a snarling skulk in her place.

Yadriss drew dagger from their hip. “You killed my family. Prepare to die.”

“N-no!” Meyanda choked out.

“No? What do you mean, no? I can fucking see you, bitch. Trust me, I’m putting you out of your misery.”

“Wasn’t me...my weapon...molten bullets.”

Yadriss’ dagger-hand wavered. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.”

That was right. The skulks had been killed by a combination of blade and magic. They’d seen for themself that Meyanda was only proficient in gun.

Yadriss let their hand drop. Fuck was right. They’d have to go back to the Black Hill Caves and stupid, passive Braith, and search for the tracks of the REAL killer.

“And what the fuck am I supposed to do with you?” they muttered under their breath.

“Free...me.”

Yadriss couldn’t dignify that with anything but a snorting laugh. “I don’t think so, you sex-enslaving piece of shit.”

“Help me...I help you...find killer.”

Yadriss’ hairless head tilted in thought. Braith sure as fuck wasn’t going to help them avenge THEIR OWN GODS-DAMNED FAMILY. It’d absolutely grind their gears to see their former slaver helping instead. That’d teach ‘em.

“Alright, fine. You’re just lucky I’m a gods-damn genius with a lockpick.”

“Thank…”

“No, no ‘thank you’s from you, bitch. When this is over, I might still kill you out of spite.”

“...noted.”


End file.
